Idiot
by ThatLittleSpecialSomthing
Summary: "You will be staying with Gin Ichimaru". Rukia looked up at her brother with surprise. "You trust Gin more than me?" "I trust him with you, yes." Byakuya replied. After sitting still for so long Gin cracked a smile. "Byakuya is an idiot." He chuckled again before standing up to go to the door. LET THE SEX BEGIN! LEMONS- ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! This is my favourite pairing! I wuvvles you! READ ON!

"Byakuya, I'm not a baby!" Rukia Kuchiki whined. "What you are doing is proving my point." Rukia shrank under the harsh gaze of her brother. "Fine. Who is my babysitter then?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at. She didn't usually give up this quick. "You will be staying with Gin Ichimaru". Rukia looked up at her brother with surprise. "You trust Gin more than me?" "I trust him with you, yes." As she walked away to her room, Rukia started laughing hysterically. Byakuya trusted Gin? She smirked at a thought. "This is going to be a long week"

Gin Ichimaru was deep in thought. You could tell, because his mouth was not its usual smirk. After sitting still for so long he cracked a smile. "Byakuya is an idiot." He chuckled again before standing up to go to the door. Right as he got there the door bell rung. "Let the fun begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS CHAPPY 2

Rukia stood in Gin's doorway, before he finally opened it. "Hello Byakuya. Hello Rukia" A chill went through her spine as a serpentine face looked at her. "Touch her and I will kill you." Byakuya stated simple. Both Rukia and Gin were taken back at the venom in the statement. Finally gin broke the silence "Well come in!" Byakuya frowned but pushed the small girl into the house. "Goodbye then Rukia. Take care Gin."

Rukia dropped her bag into the large hallway. Gin's house was big. Not Kuchiki Mansion big but big no less. Rukia turned and faced the white haired fellow. A wide grin was plastered on Gin's face. "follow me to the guest bedroom Rukia."Silently the two walked down the hall until they came onto a battered door. Gin yanked the door open and showed Rukia in. She stifled a scream as she saw the state of the room. The cream walls were smothered with black mould, the floors were broken and covered with rat droppings and the bed was trashed.

"Gin! I can't sleep in here!" Rukia turned to face the man. "Well, the only other bed is in my room. You are welcome to sleep with me." Rukia snarled at the snake-like man. "No way in hell snake man!" Gin seemed amused with the name. "We will sleep at opposite sides, Rukia. Who said there will be any touching?" Rukia blushed and silently scolded her mind. "Alright but I'm going to go take a shower." "Down on the left. It's the red door"

Quickly, wanting to get away from the creepy man, Rukia hurried down the hall. As she walked through she got a bad feeling. A slam echoed though the hallway from the bedroom. Quietly, Rukia crept to the door and put her ear against the door. Quiet grunts and moans come from inside. "Rukia" Rukia jumped back from the door in surprise. She fell down with a thump onto the mahogany floor. Gin flew out of the room with horror etched on his face. "Did you hear anything Rukia?" Rukia hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Mr Ichimaru, I shouldn't of listened" Rukia looked up at Gin. Rukia recoiled as she saw the devious smirk on his face. "Mr Ichimaru?" Gin's smirk widened.

"Rukia, Call me Gin. I'll have to punish you Rukia." "Mr Ichimaru? Are you okay?" Gin snarled at Rukia. "Call. Me. Gin." Rukia squealed as Gin pinned her against the closest wall. Gently Gin placed his lips on Rukia's soft lips. Rukia stayed still for a second, before responding by melting into the kiss. Suddenly Gin picked up Rukia and tossed her onto the bed. "Gin. What are you doing?" Rukia panted out. "My, my dear Rukia… Not learning? I'm teaching you a lesson. Lay on the bed with your arm above you." Gin smiled a creepy grin. "No way Gin! You don't own me!" Rukia whispered defiantly. "I own me!" Gin's grin spread ear to ear. "Aw how cute! You're in denial!"

The tall man started to stalk towards the vulnerable girl. Slowly he started to remove his clothes. Rukia bit her lip so hard it bled. The top is off. Gin flung the now useless shirt to the other side of the room. Next came the pants. A warmth flooded her womanhood as she looked at him. All that was left was his boxer's, which were tented horrible with his throbbing erection. Suddenly Rukia became painfully aware of the fact she had been stripping.

"What the hell!" as Rukia tried to get up, a pair of powerful hands pin her arms down. The stirring in her stomach grew even more as Gin grinded his still clothed crotch into her. "Gin… Do it!" Gin smiled evilly. "Do what Rukia" Rukia grimace. "Fuck me Gin!" With those words Gin ripped his boxers off and exposed his length. Rukia's eyes bugged as she saw his 15 inch dick slide into her tight opening. Quickly, she was completely full to the brim of Gin. Roughly, Gin slammed his dick, all the way to the hilt, into Rukia. Soon he was pumping like a madman in and out of Rukia. The pressure in Rukia's stomach grew more and more as it fluttered all through her. "Gin! Faster" Soon the pressure felt like exploding. "Fuck Rukia!" Gin snarled between pants. "Gin I'm-" Rukia was cut off by waves of intense pleasure washing through her. Gin was consumed by the need to keep going. As much as he didn't want to hurt Rukia, he couldn't stop. The feeling of her sugary walls closing around his cock was driving on. A bundle was bunching in Gins dick as he hit an orgasm like a rock. Slowly he pumped less and less until he was completely limp and had spilt his seed deep into Rukia. "RUKIA AND GIN!" Both of them jumped out of bed and scrambled to get clothes as Byakuya burst through the door. Slowly he cocked the rifle in his hand towards Gin.

BANG!

So that ends my second story! Yay!


End file.
